sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Sentinel
Born a Warrior Sentinel was born as a warrior should be, to a warrior parent and a carrying mother. He showed quick competence for battle and the art of using a ryyk blade and bowcaster. He was deadly accurate and capable of defending himself and his friends. His combat prowess was so sufficent that he took on the hrrtayyk ceremony or the coming-of-age ceremony among the Wookiees, that usually occurrs around the age of twelve at the age of nine. In the ceremony, Sentinel, learned to survive in the Shadowlands, learning much about techniques to do so such as: how to avoid predators, how to make rope, tents, and utensils from various plants and plant products, the location of freshwater springs, and which plants and insects he could eat. He also engaged in the ritual hunt of a katarn slaying it with surprising ease. As a result of his excellence he was inducted as a warrior and joined in the project to aid the Republic, but most importantly to defend Kashyyyk from attack. The Clone Wars As he grew older his life was relatively quiet, resigned to regular training and duty shifts at way stations and protecting diplomatic envoys to and from Coruscant as part of an honor guard. When the Clone Wars broke out, his duties as a warrior were exemplified and he dutifully assisted the Republic first in the defeating of the Confederacy, but then also in efforts to help Yoda defy Order 66 on Kashyyyk. When Sentinel was not performing escort duty for the Kashyyyk Senator, he spent most of his time with his family in Rwookrrorro. Sentinel and his father were renowned hunters and experts in moving into the ShadowLands for the purpose of rescuing lost Wookiees or those who found failure in their coming of age ceremonies. Also they served as guides to foreign dignitaries and escorted numerous non-Wookiees to see various sights, decades before the Battle of Naboo. There were a few scuffles prior to the clone wars, Sentinel fighting along side famous Wookiees such as Chewbacca against the Trade Federation for control of a moon, and a few other skirmishes close to or around the Kashyyyk system. Sentinel was among a number of Wookiees that stood for the homeworld when the Confederate invasion of Kashyyyk came. Clone troops and their Jedi Generals recruited a number of Wookiees, and Sentinel was among them, very eager to prove his combat ability against the enemy. Therefore he joined the resistance against the Confederacy of Independent Systems and was a major playing in the Battle of Kashyyyk, leading his squadron against artillery and planting explosive. He was among the Wookiees that also charged against the enemy, being led by Jedi General Quinlan Vos. Following the implementation of Order 66, Chewbacca helped Yoda elude the Clone Troopers and escape from the planet. As they worked to get Yoda to safety, Sentinel was among a few Wookiees chosen to keep the clone troopers at bay. As a result he would find himself incarcerated, and later enslaved. Slavery During the Empire Following his incarceration as an enemy to the Republic he had spent more than a century defending, Sentinel found himself sent across the galaxy to a remote asteroid facility for the galaxies' most dangerous criminals. There he spent his days in solitary confinement and occasionally was sent on various dangerous missions such as to repair a leaking reactor with little protective equipment. As the Republic gave way to the Empire and as power began to centralize and views of nonhuman races changed, Sentinel's incarceration became internment into slavery. He was moved to a number of locations throughout the Empire to assist in the construction of massive warships or to do manual labor. This personal hell that he existed through went on throughout the modern era of the galaxy. Even after the fall of Endor, Sentinel's galactic position of the time left him as a slave in the remains of the Empire, and simply meant he was forced to work harder for his masters as they struggled to rebuild their former glory. He would serve through all of the Emperor's up until Emperor Malus was frozen into carbonite. He was then discovered by Darth Malign as he was one of the slaves being held in the newly rebuilt Selene. From that point on he was transferred to the Warlord's personal detail of servants and acted as a guard, or as a simple laborer on one of his many estates throughout the Empire. Meeting the Dark Lord His meeting of the Dark Lord was viewed as a sort of life debt, but that service was not afforded because the help he received from Malign wasn't total freedom. Sentinel bitter from his more than thirty years in slavery would not afford a new master any such privilege. However, he did serve Malign loyally. As time passed and Malign's motions took him from the Empire, many of his servants, and guards followed him to the unknown regions and assisted in forming the foundation of his new projects. Sentinel was responsible for maintaining the Dark Lord's slaves and servants as a sort of slave manager, though a slave himself. He helped Malign with his initial alchemical experiments and was on standby hidden in the shadows as Siege was awakened in case something went wrong. Sentinel also witnessed the first group of mutated Wookiees being constructed. Once Darth Malign felt he had perfected the process of making these creatures he turned his Sith sorcery on his most trusted guardian, Sentinel himself. Creating what he thought was the perfect guardian. As a result he was given the name Sentinel and ordered to forget his former Wookiee name, and then also forced to remove his own slave branding. Sentinel had been transformed into a massive mutant servant to the Dark Lord. With his fighting prowess and loyalty secured, Malign freed him and inducted him into the elite society of the Knights of Korriban. Sentinel had went from slave to noble warrior. Service as a Knight of Korriban 200px|right|thumb|Sentinel staring down an unfortunate opponent. Sentinel was one of the first to be inducted into the Knights and was the first nonhuman besides the Legion General Siege. He rose quickly through the ranks, through the traditional method, killing those higher than him. After several months of murder he moved to fight again, but the fight between him and the Knight of 2 was interrupted by Siege and Malign. The Dark Lord encouraged Sentinel to remain at his current position and to serve him there. He had cut such a wide open path through the lower ranking nights that their positions had to be filled quickly, and names such as Cantrell and Krackor began to fill the ranks. To Sentinel's surprise the Knight of 2 was then killed, later, by Malign himself and oddly Legion General Siege was demoted to the role of the Second Knight. The position of Grand Knight was then left vacant by Malign and ordered to be so, because he had someone special for the role. Sentinel no longer concerned with his rank as a Knight turned to strictly doing his duty: taking on the most dangerous missions, ensuring loyalty in the Sith Empire, and the occasional routine inspection of remote facilities. Battle History Attack on AB-345 ca 17 ABY (Tactical Loss) Sentinel Sentinel Sentinel Sentinel Sentinel